harrypotterfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Écosse
---- ''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers, |Dernière=''Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort, |Galerie= }} LÉcosse' est l'une des quatre nations qui composent le Royaume-Uni de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande du Nord. Description Lieux Îles *Hébrides - Un archipel à l'ouest de l'Écosse. *Île de Skye - Une île des Hébrides intérieures. *Île de Drear - Une île incartable au large de la pointe nord de l'Écosse. Régions *Argyllshire Villes *Aberdeen *Arbroath *Banchory *Dufftown *Dundee *Glasgow *Inverness *Montrose *Paisley *Peebles *Portree *Pré-au-Lard - Une ville magique. *Wigtown Lacs *Lac de Poudlard - Ce lac n'est jamais nommé, mais est parfois appelé le lac noir. *Loch Ness Rivières *Clyde Résidents *Guthrie Lochrin - Un sorcier qui a laissé un témoignage sur les balais au 12ème siècle. *Prudence - La sœur de Modesty Rabnott. *Clan MacFusty - Des sorciers des Hébrides. *Clan MacBoon et Clan McClivert - Deux clans qui se sont opposés sur l'île de Drear. Éducation magique *Poudlard Boutiques Créatures magiques *Noir des Hébrides - Cette espèce de dragon est originaire de l'archipel des Hébrides. *Acromentule - Une colonie vit dans la Forêt interdite. *Êtres de l'eau - Une sous-espèce d'êtres de l'eau, les Selkies, sont originaires d'Écosse. Une colonie vit dans le lac de Poudlard. *Kelpy - Le plus grand Kelpy du monde est le monstre du Loch Ness. *Quintaped - Une créature extrêmement dangereuse. Jeux et sports magiques *Équipe de Quidditch d'Écosse - L'équipe nationale de Quidditch. *Ligue britannique et irlandaise de Quidditch, organisatrice de la Coupe - Voir le livre Les Équipes de Quidditch de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande *Orgueil de Portree - Une équipe de Quidditch. *Pies de Montrose - Une équipe de Quidditch. *Tabasseurs de Banchory - Une équipe de Quidditch dissoute en 1814. *Vagabonds de Wigtown - Une équipe de Quidditch. *Creaothceann - Un jeu de balai interdit en 1762. Histoire La Confédération internationale des sorciers a dû infliger des amendes à l'Écosse pour infractions répétées à l'article 73 du Code international du secret magique, en raison du Kelpy du Loch Ness. 1949 Des êtres de l'eau capturent un hippocampe au large des côtes écossaises. 1981 Après la chute de Voldemort, le 31 octobre 1981, des pluies d'étoiles filantes sont observées par des Moldus dans le Kent, le Yorkshire et la côte est de l'Écosse alors que Jim McGuffin, un présentateur météo, avait annoncé des averses. 1997 Harry Potter et Hermione Granger n'osent pas s'attarder trop au même endroit. Ils vont vagabonder dans tout le pays, notamment sur une île minuscule au centre d'un loch écossais. Anecdotes *Il n'est jamais précisé dans les livres de la [[Harry Potter (saga)|saga Harry Potter]] que Poudlard est situé en Écosse. "Hogwarts ... Logically it had to be set in a secluded place, and pretty soon I settled on Scotland in my mind." Fraser, L., An interview with J.K.Rowling, Mammoth, London, 2000. ISBN 0-7497-4394-8. pp 20–21. Plusieurs éléments de la saga relient tout de même Poudlard et l'Écosse : la mention manuscrite sur la Forêt interdite sur le passage des Acromentules dans le livre Les Animaux fantastiques, les propos d'Hermione Granger sur Dufftown dans le film Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban et la carte de Chocogrenouille du fondateur de Pré-au-Lard, Hengist de Woodcroft, dans les jeux vidéo.'' *En version originale, il n'est pas écrit "côte est de l'Écosse" dans le premier chapitre du premier livre, mais Dundee, qui est une ville du nord-est de l'Écosse. *Robbie Coltrane, l'interprète de Rubeus Hagrid, est écossais. *Daisy Haggard, la voix de l'ascenseur du ministère de la Magie, est écossaise. *Shirley Henderson, l'interprète de Mimi Geignarde, est écossaise. *Katie Leung, l'interprète de Cho Chang, est écossaise. *Peter Mullan, l'interprète de Yaxley, est écossais. *David O'Hara, l'interprète d'Albert Runcorn, est écossais. *David Tennant, l'interprète de Barty Croupton Jr., est écossais. *Patrick Doyle, le compositeur de la bande originale du film Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu, est écossais. Apparitions Livres= *''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers'' *''Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu'' *''Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu (film)'' *''Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort'' *''Les Animaux fantastiques'' *'' '' |-| Jeux= *''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets (jeu)'' Notes et références Liens externes * en:Scotland pl:Szkocja ru:Шотландия es:Escocia Catégorie:Pays Catégorie:Europe Catégorie:Ecosse